Double Mclean Means Double Trouble
by fandomnerd66
Summary: If you thought that Chris Mclean was trouble enough, wait until you meet his daughter Roxy! When Chris Mclean's daughter arrives to be on Total Drama Action, things are bound to get interesting and there are going to be more antics and shenanigans! I couldn't fit the rest of the characters


"Welcome to Total Drama Action, I am your host with the most Chris Mclean and today 24 cast members will be staying here at this abandoned, run-down film set where they will have go through different tasks over the weeks that they are here and at the end, a lone winner will win a million dollars" and the cameras stop rolling as the make-up crew run over to the host and apply new make-up so he is ready for the next take.

The hours flew by and finally the 24th cast member which was Gwen arrived and Chris turned to the camera and started to speak again "There we have it folks, 24 cast members have arrived," Chris was interrupted when a voice in his ear piece told him that a 25th cast member was arriving then after being told that, Chris continued to speak "I have been told that a 25th cast member will be arriving anytime soon, so we will wait for them".

There were whispers amongst the cast members as to who this 25th cast member was because it made no sense since this TV series always had 24 contestants, "Who do you think she or he is?" Duncan who was a punk with a green Mohawk and had a bad boy attitude asked Owen who was overweight but didn't care since he loved eating food so much that his weight didn't bother him and he answered "I hope she is nice and likes food" and Duncan only laughed at the last statement.

Everyone was talking about the 25th cast member but then they all turned around because they heard a limo coming down the driveway then it stopped suddenly with the wheels screeching on the bitumen and everyone covered their ears from the deafening noise but then watched as the driver got out of the limo and walked around to the passenger side to open the door so he could reveal the mysterious 25th cast member.

"Everybody, this is our 25th cast member and their name is," Chris was about to announce the cast member's name but his jaw dropped when he saw who they were, the girl who got out of limo had black medium length hair, dark brown eyes and a smile that showed pristine, white teeth, "Roxy?" Chris asked in a shocked voice and the girl turned around then went up to Chris and gave him a hug then said "Hey, Dad. Surprise to see me?" and Chris just nodded before laughing and then he announced to everyone else "Everyone, this is my daughter, Roxy and I hope that everyone will make her feel very welcome".

The first person to introduce themselves to Rose was Heather, a girl who had long, black hair and was known for making alliances with anyone but then voting them off in the end, "Hi, my name is Heather" Heather said and put out her hand to shake Roxy and Roxy turned to her before saying while shaking her hand "I know who you are Heather and you are only introducing yourself to me so you can make an alliance with me then vote me off but that's not going to happen because I am smarter than that" then Rose walked off with the group as they headed towards the trailers which would be their living quarters.

Roxy was far ahead of the group when she heard footsteps coming up behind her and she felt a hand touch her shoulder and a voice asked "Is it true that your Mclean's daughter?" and Roxy turned around to see Duncan beside her and she answered "Yes, I am his daughter. Isn't it obvious?" and she showed a smile which was identical to Mclean's and Duncan put his arms in the air in surrender as he said "Ok, I believe ya".

They end up at the camp site which had two trailers and camp fire, "Guys, these will be your living quarters, boys on the left and girls on the right but before you can settle in, it's time to sort you into teams which are the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips, now we will need team leaders so I will pick out two random names from this hat and if your name is called, come to the front" Chris instructed and put his hand into the hat, everyone watched intently as they awaited for their names to be called and Chris's hand came out of the hat whilst holding a piece of paper which he read out "The team leader of the Screaming Gaffers is Heather!" and everyone groaned as Heather went up to the front as Chris put his hand in the hat once more and pulled out yet another name which he read out "The team leader of the Killer Grips is Roxy!" and everyone cheered except Heather as Roxy went to the front.

Because they didn't have enough time to show the team leaders choosing their teammates, Chris ordered Chef to lead the cast members to the mess hall as he made the last announcement of the night "There we have it. We have our cast members, team leaders and a surprise 25th cast member. What will await the cast members tomorrow and who will be the first cast member to be eliminated? Tune in next time one Total Drama Action!"


End file.
